From DE 100 59 382, FIG. 6, in particular, a generic hydraulic element, a so-called anti-vibration unit is disclosed, which comprises two independent spring-loaded check valves. The opening pressure in both flow directions can be determined individually by spring preload for each direction. Such a part consists of many components and is complicated in assemblage.
Hydraulic elements in which valve function is formed by means of pinch valves for a flow direction.
Generic hydraulic elements known from the state of the art comprise a variety of individual parts by which the assemblage is complex.